Lena Price
Lena Price is a character that appears in the series as one of Bruce Banner's love interests/antagonists in the erotic novels, "Gamma Heart". She is played by actress Nina Dobrev in the TV adaptation. Backstory Lena is a high school freshman that lives a hard life. While she has the look of a very beautiful and somewhat popular girl, she hides a lot of pain, suffering under constant physical abuse from her mother, which eventually created a split personality in her head known as Amara, or as she fearfully calls her, "The Empress". Whenever Amara/The Empress takes control of Lena's body, she possesses superhuman strength, speed, endurance, and heightened senses. To live with her dual personality, Lena takes pills every day which keep Amara from surfacing and gaining control of her body and her actions. Personality Lena Lena is a very sweet and caring girl who cares very much for people, and will be emotionally hurt if she discovers if she hurt anyone whenever The Empress takes over her body. She's described by many characters as pure, kindhearted, and one of a kind. She is also a virgin. The Empress The Empress is the complete polar opposite of Lena. The Empress is cold, cruel, and very sadistic towards people. The Empress is also driven by sexual desires, and often seduces and sleeps with anyone if they're attractive enough, not caring if they're male or female. Appearance Physically, Lena is a very beautiful and somewhat sexy young woman with an oval face, light olive complexion, almond-shaped brown eyes which are sometimes mistaken as doe-eyes, and smooth, long, straight dark brown hair. Her height is 5'7" and she has a slim, slightly athletic physique with curvaceous qualities, making her an ideal seductress when The Empress surfaces. However, even though Lena looks exactly the same as herself and whenever The Empress takes control. and looks exactly the same, there are some slight differences between the two in terms of fashion and style, and especially personality. Lena physically has her hair straight, while The Empress always curls her hair whenever she surfaces. Abilities * Transformation: At any given point, Lena will transform into The Empress. Her body chemistry will then undergo rapid change as she will suddenly develop strength and stamina that she doesn't normally possess. Once the Empress has taken over, very few things can draw out Lena. The Empress' Powers The Empress possesses various powers that differentiate from Lena, who has no powers at all as she is human. These powers include: * Nigh-Invulnerability: The Empress has incredible resilience to injury from humans. It is believed that she is virtually impervious to physical injury or harm. Her body and tissues are far more resistant to damage and stresses than any ordinary human being. She can take a pipe to the skull and barely feel it because her body is simply too powerful to be affected in this way. * Superhuman Strength: Despite the appearance of her rather slim build, The Empress possesses superhuman strength when she takes over. She can bend thick metal bars, send people flying across hallways by just punching, kicking, or throwing them, flip cars, manhandle a team of security guards, and crush a human being's throat by squeezing. She is also strong enough to physically challenge Bruce Banner, though she has struggled to beat him in his Hulk form in a fight due to Hulk's superior size and strength in addition to his skills as a brawler. * Enhanced Speed: Empress can run and move at speeds beyond the peak of human potential, edging into the early levels of superhuman condition. Vulnerabilities * Name: By calling out the name of "Lena Alexandra Price", Lena will regain control of her own body'.' * 'Beings with greater strength: '''As strong as she is, the Empress does not appear to be completely invincible. Beings like Bruce Banner can easily beat her raw physical strength. Hulk can push and throw the Empress like nothing and in addition to his brawling skills, can subdue her, giving Lena time to regain control. Trivia * Lena Price and her split personality are based off "Kevin Wendell Crumb", the main antagonist from ''Split. *She is super ticklish, regardless of who is in control. Category:Females Category:Gamma Heart characters